


Freaking tattoo

by imjustabitch



Series: Just small Destiel fics and stuff [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Tattoo, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustabitch/pseuds/imjustabitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freaking tattoo, man. Just a hint of a freaking tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaking tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun. Un-beta

Freaking tattoo, why did he do this to him? Dean knew there was a big tattoo under there somewhere, but why the hell would he just show a bit of it, just a peak, and then nothing.  
Dean needed to know what is was, but it was rude to just ask to see it. Or that was at least what Sammy told him when he first brought up the subject his obsession (Sammy`s word) with his tattooed classmate.

Cas, Dean had at least asked his name once. And after that they have started talking and had gone out for coffee. Dean was surprised how easy it was to get along with Cas. He was quite and a bit weird. Never really getting Dean`s references to shows or movies, but always giving Dean a small smile just to show that he appreciated him at least trying to make him understand it. 

And now Cas was leaning forward on the bed to pick something up from the floor, and while he was stretching is arms to reach it his shirt went up his back just a little bit, and he saw a bit of ink again. So the damn thing went from his neck all down to his back? How big was this thing? Dean was starring and suddenly Cas cleared his throat and looking questioning at Dean. 

“Why are you starring at my back, Dean?” Cas straighten up, and leaned against the wall again. 

“ugh?” 

“Why are you starring at me back? Is it something you want to ask?”

Dean`s heart was beating too fast, could he just ask? 

“It`s just… hmm .. it`s just that you have a pretty big ass tattoo as far as I can tell. And just getting glimpse of it is driving me crazy!” 

Cas just smiled, shaking his head a bit. 

“You know you could have asked earlier? It`s not something I hide to be mean to you” Cas laughed and sat up and began pulling his shirt over his head, slowly with his back to Dean. And it was freaking beautiful! Big, dark wings covered his whole freaking back, beginning just under the waistband of his jeans and continued up to his neck and spread out down is arms and stopping just before his elbows. One of the wings was broken in some places making it look quite sincere. 

Before Dean could stop himself his reached out and gently tracing the outlines of the tattoo, barley touching it. Dean felt the goose bumps on Cas back as he continued up his back, but he couldn`t stop himself. 

“It`s freaking beautiful” Dean whispered in awe, and before he could think the better of it, leaned in to kiss the top of the wings gently. Cas moaned quietly, and his whole back leaned into Dean`s kiss.

“If my tattoo was all it took for you to kiss me, I should have showed it to you earlier”


End file.
